


A song for Dean Winchester

by Libby_Grief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, angel with a shotgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libby_Grief/pseuds/Libby_Grief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam out of the blue mentions a song called 'Angel with a shotgun' Castiel gets all flustered.<br/>Dean, determined to find out why, gives the cheesy sounding song a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song for Dean Winchester

Dean stood in the kitchen, in there home sweet home, bunker. Moulding mince into burger patties. Someone had to cook around here!

In the background Sam could be heard humming a tune absentmindedly to himself whilst researching on his laptop. Dean, being a bit of a music enthusiast stopped to listen for a second, trying to identify the song but failing. "huh, whatcha humming there sammy?" Dean questioned, just trying to pass the time while he cooked.

"Hm? Oh, urr... I'm not sure actually.." Sam confessed, pausing his research and frowning to himself. "This songs been stuck in my head all day! But I just can't put my finger on it-"

"Morning..." In that moment a tired looking, bed headed, Castiel plodded into the room, yawning to himself. He'd been staying with the Winchesters for about three weeks and has gotten more then comfortable in the homely bunker.

"Dude" Dean chuckled at Cas, shaking his head. "It's lunch time, cas!"

The past angel just waved a hand in response as if physically batting the thought away, walking zombie like to the coffee machine.

"Huh.... Well I guess angels never quite get the hang of sleeping..." The hunter mused to himself, placing a burger patty on a tray.

"OH! Thats it! Angel, the songs called 'Angel with a shotgun'" Sam said with a sigh. "Man, that's been bugging me all day!"

"Angel with a shotgun?!" Castiel asked, suddenly looking very awake.

"Urr, yeah. It's a song... Why, have you heard it?" Sam gave Cas a weird look, making his classic 'I have no idea what's going on' face.

"I, ur, I-.. Nope. Haven't heard of it!" Castiel took a side ways glance at Dean who was now copying Sam's expression. "I-Im gonna take a shower" Cas mumbled, exiting the room quickly all flustered like.

"What was THAT about?!" Dean wondered out loud, slightly worried for the fallen angel.

"Who the hell knows, man! It's Cas!" Sam replied, simply, deciding to stay otta this one.

Dean scoffed at that, yeah, that pretty much summed up everything Cas does... "He seemed alright till you brought up that song.. What was it called again?"

"Angel with a shotgun... Maybe he found it offensive? Y'know, the song is about Angels..." Sam challenged, but thought it was unlikely.

"nah... That doesn't make sense, why would he lie about not hearing the song before if it just offended him?" Dean put down the last burger and turned around to face sam, scratching the back of his neck.

"hey, could I borrow your laptop?.. I wanna check out that song.."

\-------------------------------------- A little after asking sam for his laptop, Dean sat in his own room in the bunker, laying on his bed, headphones in.

google>YouTube >Angel with a shogun 

Dean clicked on a video, raising an eyebrow when an Orchestra beat started off, man, he should have never trusted Sams taste in music! The hunter nearly turned the song completely off when the cheesy lyrics kicked in but he stuck though it, with a cringe on his face. This wasn't Metalica, that's for sure!

But Dean really began to listen when the chorus started up..

 

_im and angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting till the wars won,_

_i don't care if heaven won't take me back,_

Dean's eyes widened in realisation as he listened to the song, even an idiot could see how much the lyrics relate to Castiels life! Hell, he could have written it himself!

 

_I'll throw away my faith babe,_

_just to keep you safe,_

_don't you know your everything I have!_

_because I, want to live not just survive!_

 

No matter what Dean did, he couldn't stop thinking that this song was like Cas singing to him... Of course that was crazy, Cas wasn't into him like that.. I mean, it was pretty obvious that Dean had the hots for Cas and not just in the sexual, one night stand way. In the, I actually care about you way. Ever since they met Dean knew Castiel was different, not because he was an angel, but because Castiel cared, he cared about Dean and what he does, always rushing to his aid. He even fell for him, for God sakes! Literally, fell! From heaven!

 

_they say before you start a war,_

_you better know what your fighting for,_

_well baby you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need a soldier I will be..._

 

When the song came to an end Dean was shocked into silence, he had no idea who wrote this song, he should probably look into that actually because this guy obviously knows a lot about Castiels life, but honestly, right now, Dean couldn't care less!

This song was just the right push to get him to the next step...

"Hey, cas!" Dean called out from his room. "Come 'ere would you?"A few seconds later Castiel poked his around the door.

"you called me, Dean?" Cas asked in his gruff voice, looking better after his shower, hair looking fluffy, like Dean could just reach out and run a hand though it...

"....Ur, yeah!" The hunter interrupted his own thoughts when he realised it was probably best to answer at some point. "come sit here." Dean instructed, patting a spot next to him on the bed.

Castiel gave a puzzled look but did what he was told, sitting next to Dean, watching him expectantly.

Dean gave a little cough to clear his throat from nerves, looking up and into Cas's perfect baby blue's. "I've uh, I've been thinking for a while..." The man trailed off, not sure what to say.

Cas gave a little nod of encouragement. "yes, I too have been thinking..."

"hah... Well I've been thinking about that song we were talking about earlier..." Dean tried to continue, sounding kinda confident but on the inside he was screaming.

"oh?!" Castiel questioned, eyes looking almost worried as he titled his head to one side, like he did when ever he was confused. It was so freaking adorable! "I-I always end up thinking of you when I hear that song.." the angel admitted, looking down at his hands.

A warm smile of adoration crawled onto Deans face as he looked at Cas, finally understanding. He gently reaches over and lifts Cas's chin up with his finger, letting his thumb trace lightly over the other mans pink lips. "you are so damn cute..." Dean adds before he softly brought their lips together in to a sweet gentle kiss, Castiel kisses back almost instantly, surprising Dean when he wrapped his arms round the back of his neck to pull him in closer and in no time at all, a cautious first kiss turns into a full on make-out session.

They pull away after a few minuets of bliss, attacking each others faces with furious kisses, all teeth and tongue, rough and hungry, these kisses being long over due.

Breathless Dean smirks at Castiel and the Angel smirks back as Dean starts to trail kissed down his neck.

They didn't come out of Dean's room for the next few hours...


End file.
